


Let's Get Back To Where I Started

by BigKiss130



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Intimidation, M/M, New plot, Newly weds, SEASON 2 BABY, Sorry I'm really too excited for this one, Troubles from the past, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigKiss130/pseuds/BigKiss130
Summary: When Kim Junhui is called to come back to Shenzhen, he didn't expect to be involved in a new adventure with his husband and his friends.He'll need to face the ghosts from his past and encounter more problems than he wanted.This is the season 2 of "I'll win his heart (he won't be yours)"
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Mr. Kim Junhui

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! How are you today? I hope you're doing great!
> 
> I know I didn't finish the two other fics that I started but I couldn't possibly restrain myself from posting you the first chapter of this season 2! I hope you'll like it haha.
> 
> The chapters from the other fics will also come out soon since I wrote a lot when I had free time! So yes, I'll write 3 fics at the same time xD

“You need to come back to Shenzhen.”

Junhui couldn't believe his ears. Did his mom just asked him to leave Korea for China ?

“Why?” He said, now started to get scared.

Beside him, Mingyu sat on the bed, looking at his husband in concern.

“There’s a group of young men who claim to know you and that you owe them something but they won't tell me what it is. You're brother also doesn’t talk since we went back to Shenzhen. He refused to go out too! It feels like you're the only one who can bring peace back in our lives.”

Junhui tried to process everything in his mind but no matter how many times he resumed every single problems in his head, there was no solution coming up. Even if he decided to come back to his family, he isn't a hero. Mingyu was the real one but would he really accept to put both of them in danger (because yes, his past life wasn't peaceful especially in high school)?

“I-I’ll think about it. Hmm, I'll call you later, okay mom?”

“Okay Honey. I'll prepare your room. See you soon.”

“See you…”

After his mom hung up, Junhui kept his phone in hand without moving. When he thought that he was safe and wouldn’t put himself in danger anymore, this came up.

Feeling that something was wrong, Mingyu came closer and kissed Junhui's neck to reassure him before encircling his waist in his muscular arms.

“Babe, what was that about? You know you can tell me anything.”

“Mingyu, hmm… Do you mind if we go to my hometown?”

Mingyu was sitting on the sofa in the living room of their brand new house. His husband had his head resting on the younger's laps. He was trying his best to calm him down by running his fingers through his brown hair.

They decided to call Soonyoung, Ji Hoon, Minghao, Hansol and Wonwoo to discuss about Junhui's issue. Indeed, as Junhui predicted, Mingyu was hesitating about going to Shenzhen, not wanting to put the Chinese in danger. They lived together an enough deadly period and another one wasn't exactly what he wanted as a gift after his nearly perfect honeymoon.

“I don't know what to do Gyu. On one side, I want to help them but on another side I don't want to put everyone in danger again.”

“Junnie I understand. I think we just need… advices before we do anything.”

“I’m so sorry Mingyu. These are my problems and I'm… ah…” Junhui sighed, hiding his teary eyes with one of his hand.

“It’s okay babe. I'm your husband and it's my duty to help you resolve them. Perhaps I'm not involved in any way in this case but you're involved. You're more precious to me than anything in this world. I don't want to lose you.” Mingyu said with a reassuring smile on his lips.

“You always know what to say to make me feel better. That's annoying.” Junhui chuckled.

_***Ding Dong*** _

When the doorbell rang, Junhui quickly got up and opened the door to let their friends in. Strangely, Soonyoung, Ji Hoon, Minghao, Hansol and Wonwoo had bags and suitcases with them.

“So, where do we need to go this time?” Soonyoung asked, already taking a sit next to Mingyu, letting go of the bags he was holding on the huge carpet.

“Honey! Manners! Sometimes, I can't believe I agreed to be your fiancé.” Ji Hoon sighed before sitting next to the older.

“Mingyu I told you to not tell them the details!” Junhui scolded him.

“Sorry. I thought they had the right to know. Especially Minghao since he's your best friend.” His husband apologized.

“Yeah. I can't believe you didn't want to talk to me about something so important.”

“Well, first of all it's not your problem it's mine.”

“But you need our help.” Wonwoo added, his eyes on the Chinese.

Junhui looked at his friends who were staring at him with gentle smiles on their faces. It was thanks to them that he overcame every single problems which he met during their previous journey. It was thanks to them that Junhui was alive now and married to his husband. Indeed if they didn't find him in this American club, he would already have a grave with his name on it. Deep inside, he knew that no matter what he says, they'll follow him anyway.

“Okay, so here's the plan.”

After explaining what his mother wanted from him to his friends, Junhui decided to let them stay here for the night while he and Mingyu prepared the flight and everything else. For college, they thought that online classes would be the best until they'll come back. Junhui expected to resolve everything quickly to get back as soon as possible. However, the Chinese knew that something bigger could be hiding behind his mother's words. _Please, I don't want to face some kind of mafia_. He begged in his mind. Junhui tried to recall what kind of person could possibly look for him. First, it couldn't be some people from college since he never really talk to anyone except his friends and his husband. He remembered that he only had troubles in middle school and in high school because of his sexuality but everything calmed down before he left Shenzhen to go to Seoul. And then there's his brother who refused to talk. Usually, he was a very loud kid so when his mother talked to her eldest son about his current behavior Junhui couldn’t believe what he heard.

“There's a flight tomorrow morning at 6 AM. We can take this one.” Mingyu informed him, his eyes looking at the computer’s screen.

“Hmm.” Junhui answered absentmindedly.

“Babe, what’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“I guess I'm just kind of anxious. Isn't it too sudden? Like, I don't know… I have a bad feeling about it. A really bad feeling.”

“It’s up to you if you want to go or not. But in my opinion, it's better to at least see who wants to see you. Just know that we'll be with you all the way just like we did before.” The younger reassured him before he kissed his temple. “Go to bed. I'll make breakfast tomorrow so you can rest well.”

“Gyu, you're the best. I love you.” Junhui thanked him, leaving a last kiss on Mingyu's lips.

“Me too. Sweet dreams.”

Junhui smiled at the man who agreed to spend the rest of his life with him. Mingyu didn't take off his eyes from the Chinese until the latter closed the door of their bedroom. Junhui changed his clothes, slipped under the covers and closed his eyes. He didn't know how this new journey will be but he'll do his best to keep everyone safe this time. _I promise._

Junhui opened his eyes when the alarm rang next to him on the nightstand. When he felt that his back was pressed against someone’s chest, he smiled. He turned around and saw Mingyu who was still sleeping, snoring kind of loudly which made the older laugh.

“Gyu wake up.” He called him softly.

“What time is it?” Mingyu asked with his sleepy voice.

“3 AM. We need to leave in one hour. Come on I'll prepare the breakfast for everyone since you're still sleeping, haha.”

“I'm so sorry, babe. Buying the tickets was harder than I thought it would be.”

“Don't apologize. You did well. Thanks. Now go change your clothes.”

“See you soon Junnie.”

“See you.”

Once changed, Junhui opened the door of their room and went to the kitchen. Surprisingly, someone else was already cooking. It was Ji Hoon who had a pan in his hand, making some pancakes for the boys. The Chinese approached the smaller and greeted him with a smile.

“Good morning Hoonie. I didn't expect you to be up so early.”

“Well, you should thank Soonyoung for pushing me off the bed.” The young man growled but with a tiny smirk on his face.

“Oh by the way, I didn't congratulate you properly for becoming his fiancé. Congrats Lee Ji Hoon!”

“Thanks. You should have see how he proposed to me. It was surprisingly very romantic.”

“Tell me about it.” Junhui said, preparing different drinks for everyone.

“He actually wrote a song for me. The instrumental was bad but his voice was high quality. He also made a special dance for me and when I finally was in his arms he proposed to me. He dropped the box on my foot though.”

“Haha. It doesn't surprise me. He always wants to impress you. Chan would be very proud of him.”

“I know. He's the best fiancé I could ever wish for.”

Junhui chuckled. He was very glad to see that the couple didn't stop living after their son's death. Thanks to Junhui, Mingyu, Hansol, Minghao, Seokmin and Seungkwan, they overcame this hard period.

“And what did you decide for the name?”

“We chose that I'll take Soonyoung's name.” Ji Hoon answered, checking the kimchi fried rice beside him.

“So you'll be Mr. Kwon Ji Hoon.”

“Yes Mr. Kim Junhui.”

The two men laughed together while updating themselves on their respective lives. When they both estimated that the breakfast was ready they checked if everyone had woken up. When Junhui was about to go to their room, Mingyu opened the door, two suitcases in hands.

“I packed everything we need. Clothes, our accessories, your beauty products and your make-up, hmm…our passports, wallets, tickets, chargers, laptop… That's it.” Mingyu told him.

“Perfect. Thank you so much.”

“Everything for my lovely husband.” Mingyu smiled before he kissed Junhui.

“Come on. Breakfast is ready.”

Once all of them were sitting around the table, they started to fill their plate with the delicious food Ji Hoon and Junhui prepared.

“Wow, this is amazing! Best breakfast ever.” Soonyoung exclaimed, his mouth full of pancakes.

“It's not like I cook it everyday…” Ji Hoon sighed.

“Oh honey don't sulk ~”

“I'm not sulking you silly.”

“Anyway, what're we going to do once we'll arrive?” Hansol asked.

“First of all, everyone's going to settle down. Me and Mingyu are going to stay at my house. You, Minghao, Wonwoo, Ji Hoon and Soonyoung are going to settle in Minghao's house. His home is just beside mine since we were neighbors. Lucky us that his parents are away for work.”

“Yes, they went to Europe for business. I suppose that by the time they'll come back, everything will be over.” Minghao added.

“And I also guess that we must wait for your call to come to your house.” Wonwoo said while looking at Junhui.

“Exactly. Now let's eat and get ready to leave or we'll miss our plane.”

When all the boys finished their breakfast and were ready to go, they followed the newlyweds to their new (expensive) car. Mingyu didn't waste time to start the engine and drove them safely to the airport. Since it was very early in the morning there wasn’t a lot of people and it was easiest to move with all of their luggages. When they found the gate where the plane was waiting, they rushed to take their respective seats. Luckily they were placed close to each other. Junhui could already see Ji Hoon and Soonyoung taking deep breath with they fingers intertwined on the armrest.

“I still can't believe that we're going to Shenzhen after everything we did to leave.” Minghao groaned.

“See the good side. We can give them a tour and I'll see my family.”

“But what if the men who are looking for you are the same one who were bullying you at school?”

“It doesn’t matter. Even if we know them the only thing that I want to know is why are they looking for me. I don't think it's related to our school years. There’s something very strange about it.”

“You’re right. We'll be fixed when we'll see them.”

Their conversation finished, Junhui put his head on Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Are we gonna be alright Mingyu?” He asked with a tired voice.

“I’m sure of it. As long as we'll be together everything will be alright. Don't worry baby.”

Mingyu took Junhui's hand in his own and intertwined their fingers. He gave a reassuring squeeze and pecked his husband's cheek. Then, the plane took off and everyone stayed silent, preparing themselves for what was waiting for them in Shenzhen.

After a few hours, the band arrived in Junhui and Minghao's hometown. As they planned, they separated in the two different houses for now, promising to talk together later. Junhui took a deep breath before knocking on the door. His mother opened it with a very bright smile on her face and gave a hug to the couple.

“Welcome home, Kim Junhui.”


	2. Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get serious.
> 
> Junhui have no choice but to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh.... Hi.
> 
> I'm sorry for putting all of my fics in hiatus. I decided to erase all the chapters I've had written because when I read it again, I wasn't satisfied so now I'm starting all over again. I also lost inspiration in the process but I think I found it again since I came back to college haha.
> 
> Well, I hope you'll forgive me thank you for your patience!

“Welcome home Kim Junhui.”

“Hi mom! It's so nice to see you!” 

“Same for us honey. I see that you're still as handsome as I remember, Mr. Kim Mingyu. Is my son causing troubles?” She asked with a teasing tone.

“Mom!” Junhui whined like a child.

“Haha. No don't worry. Junhui is a really good boy.” Mingyu reassured her.

“Then good! Perhaps you want to settle in your room now? I cleaned up yesterday so you should have enough space.” 

“Thanks mom.”

“Thank you Ms.Wen.”

After saying a “see you later”, Mingyu took the luggages and followed his husband to their room. It wasn't tiny nor big but enough to welcome two grown up men. Junhui helped his husband to empty their bags and briefcases before taking a clear look at his old bedroom.

There were pictures of him, his brother and his mom next to some books and trophies. His old computer was still on his desk along with a dozen of essays and notebooks.

“Your room is bigger than mine. Oh, is that you with the baby cow over there?”

“Yeah. I had a lot of animals before. I kinda miss them.” Junhui said with a sad tone in his voice.

“You know, we can always adopt one when we’ll go back to Korea.”

“What? Mingyu that’s too much!”

“It isn’t too much if it makes you happy, baby.”

“Oh my gosh, stop being so... You know!”

“I know.” Mingyu chuckled.

Junhui sighed and after one last look at his old desk, sat beside his husband on the bed, the latter starting to empty their suitcase. Before he entered his room he saw that his little brother’s was closed. He remembered that the little boy always locked himself up when he was sad or sulky. When he was still in China, Junhui recalled how lively the kid was at every hour of the day, smiling with a cute little laugh. He would always come in his older brother’s bedroom just to be with him even if Junhui had homework to do. _What happened? Why him? Why us?_ He asked himself, deep memories of his childhood filling his mind. 

When he saw how sad Junhui looked, Mingyu stopped what he was doing. He made both of them lie down on the bed and took the older in his arms. The latter hid his face against Mingyu’s torso and sighed. 

“Maybe it’s time to talk to my brother…” He murmured with his eyes nearly closed. 

“Are you nervous?” Mingyu questioned, bringing the other closer to him. 

“I guess a little bit. It’s been a while since I last saw him like this you know.”

“I understand. I think you should go alone so the kid won’t feel uncomfortable.”

“He’s very comfortable with you though.”

“You know what I mean. Now go, I’ll finish this and join you both for dinner, okay?”

“Okay…”

“You’ve got this babe.”

But Junhui didn’t move, mortified for an unknown reason. _What is this feeling? Why am I like this?_ Junhui was scared, afraid, terrified, his heart was beating faster and tears fell from his eyes. The last time he felt like this was the moment he realized that his boyfriend had been hit by a car last year. Something was happening on the other side of this wall and he suddenly felt the need to take Mingyu’s hand and escape from this place. 

“M-Mingyu… Can you come with me?”

“What is it? You’re shaking.”

“Let’s just go and talk to my brother together.” The Chinese said, getting up from his bed to get out of the room.

Mingyu followed him towards the kid’s bedroom. Once arrived in front of the door, Junhui quickly put his hand on the knob but stopped. A shiver ran down his spine and he couldn’t bring himself to enter in the room.

“Babe calm down. Breathe.” Mingyu tried to reassure him.

“Gyu I- I don’t feel good. I want to leave I don’t know why.”

“I’m with you. You don’t need to be afraid. Let’s open the door together.”

Junhui agreed and let his husband put his hand above his own. They opened the door and entered. The lights were all off and no sound could be heard.

“Yang Yang? Are you here?” He called before he switched on the lights.

Their eyes quickly adapted to the change of luminosity and they froze.

“Shit.”

“No...”

The room was empty. Red stains were showing on both of the wall and the kid’s bed sheets. Junhui immediately thought of blood and puked beside his brother’s desk. Mingyu immediately rubbed his back but was quickly attired by something on the tiny table under the window. A small note with a message written in Chinese was on it.

“Junhui can you read it?” Mingyu asked him after the older came back to his senses. 

Junhui took the note without a word and read out loud. 

**_“Welcome home Junhui. We hope you’re doing well. Your brother is fine too since he’s with us but he doesn’t smile much. Should we help with that?”_ **

A strange smile was drawn at the bottom of the note. 

“A Glasgow smile.” Mingyu murmured, his eyes filled with horror at the realization. 

“A what? Mingyu what is this?!” Junhui nearly screamed, his body shaking uncontrollably. 

“I saw it somewhere. It’s a wound caused by making a cut from the corners of a victim’s mouth up to the ears so the scar has a shape of a smile.”

“Why does it mean?! They can’t do this to Yang Yang!! He’s too young he- HE’S AN INNOCENT KID!”

“Fuck. We need to tell your mom about this. We can’t keep it from her.”

“O-Okay.”

The two young men went down the stairs and started to look for the lady of the house.

They separated and ran through the house. 

“Mom! Mom! Where are you?!”

“Ms. Wen! It’s about your son we need to-”

“NOOOOOOO!”

“Junhui! Where are you- Oh my god Ms.Wen!”

Mingyu rushed beside Junhui’s mom, who was unconscious on the floor. He quickly checked her pulse, while Junhui took out his phone to call for some help but Mingyu stopped him. 

“Don’t. We can’t get the police involved.”

“What the hell?! Mingyu we are not in a fiction! This is reality and we need some professional’s help!” Junhui shouted at him. 

“Think about it Junhui. These strangers have your brother and if they know that you called the police, they’ll hurt him.”

“Then what should we do now? We can’t wait like this! I don’t want to lose someone else!”

Someone else. Broken glass. The blood. His blood. The poor boy crying while smiling… Life fading from his brown eyes… His last words filled with love as death took him away from them… The memories of Chan filled their minds. Junhui had for a second the horrible crime scene in front of him, with his mom replaced by the young dancer. This was all too familiar. The kidnapping, the hostage thing, the way Junhui couldn’t do anything but to watch the people he cherished being hurt… The difference is that this time, Junhui couldn’t be passive. He’s apparently the only person capable of putting an end to this even though he had to risk his life and that was maybe what the strangers were waiting for. To see Junhui suffer but why? Junhui knew that they won’t kill his brother until they get what they wanted. _But what could it be?_

“Let’s call the others. Bring mom to her room please.”

“Okay.”

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the rest of their friends. Junhui opened the door and brought them all into the huge kitchen where Mingyu was preparing something for all of them. 

“Is she okay?” Minghao asked, visibly concerned. 

“Yes. She’s just deep asleep. I think they drugged her when we were upstairs in Junhui’s room.” Mingyu explained. 

“First we need to know who did that. I bet they were the same people who kidnapped your brother.” Soonyoung supposed with his eyes fixed on the paper. 

“I thought this could get dangerous but not so soon.” Ji Hoon murmured. “Your brother must be so scared.”

“Right now, we need to know their identity. We must not behave like we did last time or we’ll be dead for good.”

“I agree with Wonwoo hyung. I also think that the kid is just a way to get you. The best strategy is to investigate and then take down these strangers or whoever they are.” Hansol suggested. 

“Here babe.” Mingyu gave the mug of hot chocolate to Junhui. “I hate to say that but we must wait for their next move.”

“For now, I think it’s best to send your mom to your father’s house when she’ll wake up. It’s too dangerous for her to live here for now, at least until we resolve everything.”

“I’ll call him when she’ll regain consciousness then.”

“Perfect.”

  
_***Ding dong*** _

  
“I’ll go. Stay here.” Soonyoung said. 

Soonyoung opened the front door without hesitation and came face to face with a young man who seemed to be in his early twenty. 

“May I help you?”

“H-Here… T-Take this to… Junhui?” He stuttered, giving a tiny package to the Korean. “I must go.”

His sentence finished, he ran away and quickly disappeared from Soonyoung’s sight. Soonyoung closed the door, still intrigued by the stranger, and joined the others. His head turned when he heard a tiny sound which came from outside but decided to not investigate further. 

“What was it?”

“I don’t know. Apparently it’s for you Junhui.”

The latter took the package from Soonyoung’s hands and opened it with a knife. 

“A ball?” 

“It’s more a box. I remember it. We wrote our wish on a paper when we were in middle school and put it inside. I don’t remember what I wished at the time.”

“Then open it.”

Junhui did as Mingyu told him and took out the note. He unfolded it and read out loud. 

  
_**“I wish I could die.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon everyone!


End file.
